


control.

by professional_fangirl14



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Consent is Sexy, Crowley Has A Vulva (Good Omens), Crowley Has a Praise Kink (Good Omens), Dirty Talk, Enthusiastic Consent, Light Bondage, Mild Degradation, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Strap-Ons, Top Crowley (Good Omens), mild choking, they are both switches actually but they wanted this configuration, they love each other very much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:53:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23789620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/professional_fangirl14/pseuds/professional_fangirl14
Summary: Sometimes, we need control in our lives. And if you are a wily demon with a very enthusiastic and loving husband, you sometimes need to practice that control with mind-blowing sex.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 89





	control.

This doesn’t happen a lot, but when it does, it’s one of the most intense and emotional experiences that Aziraphale experiences with Crowley.

Aziraphale and Crowley don’t focus much on the whole “top” or “bottom” thing. They do whatever feels comfortable. If you wanted to use human terms, you could call them both switches. And for the most part, whatever role they take on that day is almost like flipping a coin. They usually don’t care what role they take, as long as they are both having fun and consenting.

And it is  _ oh  _ so fun.

Then there are some times where Crowley and Aziraphale’s emotions get the best of them. Because they have spent such a long time on Earth, human things such as emotions get into their heads and it can occasionally manifest into something sexual. Like tonight.

Aziraphale could sense that Crowley was in his own head again. He wasn’t like this often, but when he was, he knew that Crowley liked to take charge. He likes to gain control and be praised for dominating and giving pleasure. Still, Aziraphale wanted to check that that was what he wanted to happen.

“Crowley?”

Crowley was on the couch, legs spread out, head resting in his head, his eyes glazed over with thought and unshed tears and a touch of anger.

“Tell me what you need my dear.” Aziraphale sat next to him, resting his hand in his chest and whispering hot breath close to his neck. 

“I…” Crowley’s voice was quiet but firm; determined, sure.

Aziraphale waited for him to form his response. He knew Crowley was checking with himself to make sure it was what he wanted.

“I need you. I need you to need me,” he responded. He looked at Aziraphale with fire in his eyes.

“I always need you, my darling.”

“You know you can say the word if you need to,” Crowley says, with a slight lilt at the end, waiting for the response that him and Aziraphale created months ago when they first started doing this.

“I trust you.”

It was a system that worked. It was a way that 1) showed that both parties were consenting, and 2) showed that no matter what, they would always love and trust each other, something that they had to work towards after the Apocalypse-that-wasn’t and after the 6000 years of repressed feelings which sometimes included hurting each other.

Or hurting themselves for each other.

They both locked eyes in a silent final agreement before Crowley attacked Aziraphale down on the couch, smashing his lips to Aziraphale’s and kissing them sloppily, sucking and biting Aziraphale’s lips until they were red and swollen. Aziraphale moaned at Crowley’s aggressive nature, and clawed at his still clothed back. With a snap, Crowley moved them both to their bedroom where they were standing at the door entrance. They broke apart only a moment for Aziraphale to shut the door and for Crowley to shove him up against it.

“I’m gonna fuck you tonight. And you’re going to lay there and take it. Understood?”

Aziraphale whimpered with want. 

“Understood?” Crowley raised his voice slightly to accentuate his point.

“Yes, Crowley, please,” Aziraphale replied breathily.

Crowley slapped his face, short but firm. “What was that?”

Aziraphale whimpered. “Yes,  _ sir.” _

Crowley growled with pleasure at the way Aziraphale addressed him.“Very good. But first, you’re gonna get on your knees and suck my clit ‘til I come. And you are not allowed to touch yourself in any manner of pleasure, got it?”

Aziraphale’s mouth watered and frantically nodded yes. 

“I sure hope your mouth works better than that, or you’re gonna be down there a while.” Crowley pushed Aziraphale’s shoulders to get him to kneel, but not before miracling a soft pillow for Aziraphale’s knees.

Even when he was so controlling like this, Crowley always made sure Aziraphale was as comfortable as possible. 

Aziraphale unzipped Crowley’s tight black trousers, which revealed that he had no underwear on. Sly bastard. 

Shoving his trousers down (he wasn’t going to bother to pull them off. It’d take far too long and probably a broken leg. Don’t ask who would have the broken leg, because it could honestly be either of them.), he ravished Crowley’s soft thighs that were still marked from two nights ago. After warming Crowley up, he dived in.

Crowley always had such an exquisite taste with a cunt. It tasted salty with some earthiness and a taste that could only be described as black leather pants, Queen, and old Bentleys. Otherwise known as  _ Crowley. _

Crowley’s knees nearly buckled when Aziraphale started licking up and down his labia, purposely avoiding his clit to tease him a little. His hands went down to clench onto the soft white curls, which earned a moan from the angel. The angel finally started sucking and licking at the demon's clit as one would with a cock, which caused Crowley to scream at an unholy volume. Crowley could almost feel the smirk growing on Aziraphale’s face.

After one last suck and a tease at his opening, Crowley came with a broken shout that normally would have had him embarrassed, but he felt too good to care.

“You taste and smell like perfection, sir.”

“Good angel,” Crowley softly pet through the angels hair before tugging him up and crashing his lips to Aziraphale’s, moaning softly at the taste of himself in Aziraphale’s mouth.

“Get on the bed and wait. No touching yourself, or I’ll bind you to the bed,” Crowley ordered. He left the room for a minute, mostly to tease Aziraphale, but also to miracle a strap in place so he could fuck the angel. Crowley liked to manifest a vulva during their sexy times, and this time was no different. Having this instead of a cock felt better, although he does have fun with a cock as well. Aziraphale usually chose a cock, since he chose to stick to more of his male form, but, like Crowley, he liked to experiment with other genitalia from time to time and it was just as enjoyable.

Crowley was going to wait longer until he heard a muffled moan from their bedroom. Crowley hurried back into the room, to see a very cherry-faced Aziraphale with his hand very close to his cock.

Crowley pounced on the bed and applied pressure to his neck, to make it seem like he was choking him.

“ _ What did I tell you, Aziraphale?” _ Crowley growled into his ear.

“You—you said not to t-touch myself, sir.”

“And what did you do?”

Aziraphale closed his eyes and attempted to turn away, but Crowley gripped tighter around his neck, holding him in place.

“I—I touched myself. Please, sir,” Aziraphale begged.

“Please what? You disobeyed me and now you  _ want  _ something?” Crowley let out a dry laugh. “I was going to touch you all you wanted tonight but now…”

Aziraphale looked up pleadingly at Crowley. “Please, sir, I’m sorry, I won’t do it again.”

“You’re right. You won’t.” With a snap, Crowley miracled rope around Aziraphale’s hands that bound him to the headboard. To any onlooker, the rope appeared to be rough and prickly, but it was actually a material smoother and softer than silk, making sure that Aziraphale felt comfortable.

Aziraphale moaned in response. “Crow—sir, please.”

Crowley kisses up and down Aziraphale’s smooth pale thighs and inserted a finger inside him, starting to stretch him out. Aziraphale sighed and moaned prettily with pleasure.

“Look how pretty you look, how pretty you sound for me. Wanton slut.”

Aziraphale whined, the high tone going straight to Crowley’s core. 

Crowley pushed in another finger, wet with miracled lube and he started to move them around more, trying to find the bundle of nerves that got anyone with a prostate going.

“Sir!” Aziraphale nasily whined. Crowley knew he had found the spot.

Crowley smiles wickedly and continued torturing Aziraphale by massaging it over and over, until Aziraphale was begging for mercy.

“Oh, sir please, please please please—“ Aziraphale sobbed out.

“What do you want, my angel slut?”

“Sir, I need, I need you, I need your cock…” Aziraphale panted as Crowley decided to slow down a little on his ministrations.

“You think you deserve my cock?” Crowley ripped his fingers out, causing Aziraphale to groan out of needy frustration. “You didn’t listen to me, and you gave me a half-assed apology.”

Aziraphale has tears prickling at his eyes now, threatening to roll down and mix with the sweat on his blushing red cheeks. “Please sir, I’m sorry I touched myself even though you told me not to, I’m sorry, please, I need you, I need your cock, sir.”

Crowley snarled and raked his fingers up his torso to bring his hand up to his neck. “You’re gonna feel me for  _ days _ , sweetheart.”

And with that, he shoved himself in and waited only a second before he started moving, fucking Aziraphale’s ass fast and hard. Aziraphale cried out, feeling the slightly painful stretch mix in with the nearly overwhelming pleasure. 

“Thank you, thank you, thank you,” Aziraphale chanted under his breath. Crowley brought his hand up from the angel's neck and curled it into the soft white curls, exposing his neck so that he could suck bruises into the sensitive skin. 

“Ah, fuck, Sir, I’m cl- ‘m close,” Aziraphale barely got the words out as Crowley licked a wet stripe up his neck. 

“Do you think you deserve it?” Crowley whispered, his voice trying to stay steady despite his dripping cunt. Although he had come previously, hearing Aziraphale beg had got him even more wet with arousal.

Aziraphale cried out as Crowley hit his prostate repeatedly. “Ah! Sir!”

“You’ve been good, sweetheart, so I’ll let you come. Do you need me to touch your needy fat cock?” Crowley rubbed dangerously close to the angel’s cock, tracing his fingers along the pink stretch marks. 

“Please, Crowley, Sir, please.”

Crowley groaned when he heard his name be moaned out of the divine being’s mouth. Finally, he wrapped his hand around Aziraphale’s cock and stroked it fast in time with his thrusts.

Aziraphale was definitely crying now. “Oh, Crowley, I love you, I love you.”

Crowley groaned and stroked Aziraphale faster, determined to make him come. “I love you more than anything, come for me, angel.”

With those words, Aziraphale’s eyes widened as he came,  _ hard.  _ Crowley fucked him through it, reveling in the way that Aziraphale’s moans sounded like heavenly choirs. 

He stopped once Aziraphale started whining out of oversensitivity.. Pulling his strap out and miracling it away, he gently untied the rope bonds while kissing Aziraphale’s sweaty forehead. 

“You did so well, angel. You are so perfect,” Crowley praised. Aziraphale gave a small, blissed out smile. 

Snuggling up next to Aziraphale, he placed his groin next to the angels thigh, groaning as he was reminded that he hadn’t come yet.

“Oh, Crowley, dear, do you need to help you?” Aziraphale felt the wetness and was gently pulled out of his state of bliss.

“You’re tired, angel. You don’t have to.”

Aziraphale gave a naughty smile. “What if I want to?”

Crowley smiled back. “Oh, you wicked thing.”

Aziraphale brought his hand to Crowley’s clit, rubbing it vigorously and occasionally dipping his finger inside Crowley. Crowley moaned softly, enjoying the feeling of Aziraphale’s soft fingers swipe against his wetness. It wasn’t long before he felt the warmth in his gut explode, soaking Aziraphale’s fingers as he gently rubbed Crowley through his orgasm.

“Thank you, Aziraphale. I just-- I needed to feel in control tonight.”

“Of course, my handsome demon. You needn’t explain. You made me feel so good tonight, love.” Aziraphale licked his fingers, making Crowley’s eyes widen. 

“Fuck, I love you, Aziraphale. More than anything.” He placed his hand on Aziraphale’s cheek, giving him a chaste kiss, one that Aziraphale happily returned.

“I love you too, dear.” 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed guys! Please leave comments and kudos, I'm desperate for them


End file.
